elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Malaysia
|} Malaysia ist eines der Heimatländer des Asiatischen Elefanten. Das Land gehört zu den dreizehn Staaten, in denen es noch Wildbestände dieser Tierart gibt. Durch die Aufteilung des Landes in zwei verschiedene Teile, die Malaiische Halbinsel im Westen und den Nordteil der Insel Borneo im Osten, gibt es zwei voneinander getrennte Wildpopulationen des Elefanten. Auf der westlichen Halbinsel ("Malaya") leben etwa 700-1.200 Elefanten noch in der Wildnis, die möglicherweise zur Unterart des Malaya-Elefanten gehören (oder aber auch sogenannte Festlandelefanten sind). Ihr Rückzugsgebiet ist der Dschungel im Nordosten der Halbinsel, der noch nicht durch Abholzung und Palmölanbau zerstört wurde und zum Teil geschützt ist (so vor allem der Nationalpark "Taman Negara" in den Sultanaten Pahang, Kelantan und Terengganu). Im Osten des Bundesstaates Sabah auf Borneo gibt es hingegen noch einen Bestand von 1.000-1.500 Borneo-Elefanten, die kleiner sind als im äußersten Süden des asiatischen Festlandes lebenden Tiere und sich auch genetisch von ihnen unterscheiden. Die Zahl der in Menschenhand befindlichen Elefanten ist sehr gering, neben Elefanten in Zoos gibt es vor allem sogenannte "Khoonkies", die gehalten werden für die Überführung von Wildelefanten in die verbliebene Schutzgebiete. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|left|250px|Malaysia: Malaiische Halbinsel Die Elefanten auf der Malaiischen Halbinsel leben vor allem in den verschiedenen Rückzugsgebieten im Landesinneren, vornehmlich im Nordosten, wo eigene Schutzgebiete für Flora und Fauna errichtet wurden und wohin auch mehrere Hundert Elefanten inzwischen aus den südlichen und westlichen Teilen überführt wurden, um eine zusammenhängende Population zu ermöglichen. 'Taman Negara' Der bedeutendste Schutzraum ist der Taman Negara ("Nationalpark"), der Teile der Sultanate von Pahang, Kelantan und Terengganu umfasst, der eigentlich aus den drei Schutzgebieten der drei Sultanate besteht. Er ist das älteste und größte Schutzgebiet Malaysias und wurde 1938/39 als "König Georg V. Nationalpark" gegründet. Der größte Anteil liegt im Bundesstaat PahangTaman Negara National Park, auf www.wildlife.gov.my. Nach einer Erhebung der Wildlife Conservation Society (WCS) und des staatlichen Departements für Wildtiere und Nationalparks mit Hilfe dervon Elfantendung, die im Januar 2009 vorgestellt wurde, leben dort 631 Elefanten, was wohl einen der größten zusammenhängende Bestände von Asiatischen Elefanten überhaupt darstellen dürftePopulation of Asian elephants discovered in Malaysian park, auf news.mongabey.com. Die Elefanten leben vor allem im nördlichen Bereich des Parks in der Nähe des angrenzenden Tasik KenyirLoose, Malaysia, S. 475., einem Stausee im Sultanat Terengganu. Elefanten in der Kultur Malaysias Im Gegensatz zu anderen südostasiatischen Ländern wie z.B. das Nachbarland Thailand ist die Tradition der Elefantenhaltung in den Malaiischen Sultanaten in den letzten Jahrhunderten zum Erliegen gekommen. Es wird wohl von den Elefanten der Sultane von Melaka, Perak, Kelantan, Kedah und Pahang in historischen Werken berichtet, die für Zeremonien, Kriege und Lasten eingesetzt wurdenThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia - Mohd. Shariff Daim, Abschnitt Introduction, auf www.fao.org. Diese Kultur soll aber bereits im 19. Jahrhundert verschwunden seinElephants in Malaysia, auf www.eleaid.com. In den britisch besetzten Gebieten wurden die Elefanten auch für den Zinn-Transport eingesetzt, aber auch diese Verwendung erlosch nach dem 2. Weltkrieg mit dem Straßenausbau und der Entwicklung anderer TransportsystemeThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia - Mohd. Shariff Daim, Abschnitt Introduction, auf www.fao.org. So soll es um die zweite Jahrtausendwende nur noch einen malaysischen Mahout namens Ibrahim Bin Yahya aus dem Sultanat Kelantan gegeben haben, der diese Fähigkeiten von seinen Vorfahren erlernt hatte. Dieser sollte 70 Jahre alt sein und noch zwei Elefanten in Privatbesitz haltenEbd., Abschnitte Introduction und Table 2, auf www.fao.org. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Die derzeitige ausschließliche Haltung von Elefanten wurde erst wieder neu mit der Einrichtung einer Elefanten-Überführungseinheit durch das staatliche Departement für Wildtiere und Nationalparks belebt. Dieses Team aus Elefanten und Menschen dient seitdem zur Überführung von wildlebenden Elefanten, die sich in Wohngebieten und Plantagen aufhalten, in die geschützten Gebiete der Nationalparks. Zentral ist hierbei das Elefantenzentrum (teilweise auch "Waisenhaus" genanntThe Kuala Gandah Elephant Orphanage Sanctuary Malaysia, auf der Homepage www.myelephants.org) in Kuala Gandah im Zentrum der Malaiischen Halbinsel. 'Kuala Gandah Elephant Conservation Centre' Auf der Strecke von Kuala Lumpur (Westküste) nach Kuantan (Ostküste) liegt nahe dem Ort Lanchang und des Wildschutzgebietes KrauThe Elephant Centre & Translocation Work, auf www.elephantappeal.com das Kuala Gandah Elephant Conservation Centre. Es wurde 1989 vom Departement für Wildtiere und Nationalparks gegründet und ging hervor aus der Elefanten-Überführung-Einheit ("Elephant Capture & Translocation Unit""Selamat Datang" to Kuala Gandah!, auf www.myelephants.org), die 1974 mit dem Zweck der Überbringung von wilden Elefanten aus von Menschen kultivierten Regionen (Siedlungen, Plantagen) in die Schutzgebiete gegründet worden warEbd.KUALA GANDAH ELEPHANT SANCTUARY (Temerloh), auf www.pahangtourism.com.my. Dazu wurden Elefanten aus Indien (Assam) und Thailand mit ihren Mahouts ins Land geholt, mit denen die einheimischen Elefantenführer den Einsatz für die wildlebenden Elefanten, d.h. ihren Fang und die Überführung in die Schutzgebiete, einüben konntenThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia - Mohd. Shariff Daim, Abschnitt Employment of domesticated elephants, auf www.fao.org. Diese gezähmten Elefanten, die die wilden Elefanten in Transportfahrzeuge führen, werden "Khoonkies" genanntEbd.. Neben diesen Tieren leben in Kuala Gandah auch einige eingefangene Elefanten zur Behandlung oder als aufgefundene Elefantenwaisen zur AufzuchtKuala Gandah, auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Um die Lebensbedingungen auch der dort gehaltenen Elefanten zu verbessern, wurde im Jahr 2000 eine Non-profit-Organisation namens "Malaysian Elephant Appeal" von einer Gruppe Freiwilliger gegründetThe Malaysian Elephant Centre at Kuala Gandah, auf www.elephantappeal.com. So wurde von dieser Gruppe die Schaffung eines Areals für die Tiere initiiert, das sie durchstreifen konnten, ohne festgekettet zu sein, ferner wurden andere Maßnahmen zur Gesundheit und zum Wohlergehen der Elefanten durchgeführtEbd., Future Projects. Darüberhinaus hat sich das Zentrum zu einem Anziehungspunkt für Besucher (und Touristen) entwickelt, so dass für diese auch Begegnungen mit den Elefanten, Reiten und Baden ermöglicht werdenKuala Gandah, auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Zu den ältesten Tieren gehören die beiden Kühe Chek Mek und Mek Bunga aus Thailand, die zum Zwecke der Wildelefantenüberführung in den 1970er Jahren nach Malaysia kamen und etliche wilde Elefanten begleitet habenWorking Elephants, auf www.elephantappeal.com. 'Langkawi Elephant Adventures' Auf der Insel Langkawi im äußersten Nordwesten des Landes gibt es seit jüngerer Zeit eine der wenigen Einrichtungen in Malaysia, die Elefantenreiten anbietenVgl. ELEPHANT RIDING IN MALAYSIA, auf elephantrides.net. Die "Langkawi Elephant Adventures"WELCOME TO LANGKAWI ELEPHANT ADVENTURES, Homepage der Einrichtung auf www.gajah.org liegen im Bereich der neuerrichteten Touristenzentrums "Oriental Village" im Westen der Insel, nahe der Talstation der Seilbahn (Cable Car). Offenbar im Zusammenhang mit der touristischen Entwicklung der Insel wurde hier ein einziger Elefant nach Langkawi geholt, um Besuchern die Möglichkeit insbesondere zum Reiten zu bieten. Angeboten werden Kurzausritte von fünf Minuten mit anschließendem Elefantenfüttern, längere Ausflüge werden in den Inseldschungel unternommen. Außerdem kann der Elefant gebadet werdenELEPHANT RIDING & ACTIVITY OPTIONS ON LANGKAWI, Angebot der "Adventures" auf www.gajah.org. Auch freiwillige Mitarbeit scheint willkommen zu sein. Der einzige Elefant auf Langkawi ist Lasah, ein stoßzahntragender Bulle, der bereits in zwei verschiedenen Zoos in Malaysia aufgetreten ist und auch bei Filmen und TV-Produktionen mitgewirkt hat, u.a. bei "Anna und der König" (1999)LASAH THE ASIAN ELEPHANT, auf www.gajah.org. Malaysische Zoos Ein Großteil der malaysischen Elefanten in Menschenhand befindet sich in den Zoos des Landes. 'A'Famosa Animal World, Melaka' In der Nähe von Melaka liegt ein altes Fort der Portugiesen, das 1511 errichtet wurdeauf en.wikipedia.org. Von diesem leitet sich der Name des nahegelegenen A'Famosa Resort Malaysia ab, das u.a. neben einem Vergnügungspark auch einen ähnlich gestalteten Tierpark namens Animal World umfasstA'Famosa, Übersichtskarte auf www.afamosa.com. Ein Schwerpunkt liegt hier auf den Shows für die Besucher, so mit Vögeln oder einer Wildwest-ShowAnimal World Safari Location Map, Karte mit Showgeländen auf www.afomosa.com. Daneben umfasst das Programm in A'Famosa auch eine Elefantenshow, bei der die mindestens vier Elefanten (darunter ein Tusker) ihr antrainiertes "Können" vorführen, das neben Fuß- und Basketball auch aus dem obligatorischen Bildermalen, "Fahrradfahren", dem Hinterbeinstand und -sitz und einer ElefantenmassageAnimal World Safari @ A' Famosa, auf www.vacation-malaysia.com besteht, bei der Besucher mit Rüssel und Fuß eines Elefanten traktiert werdenElephant Show @ Animal World Safari (A Famosa-Melaka)-Part 1, Show-Video auf www.youtube.comElephant Show@Animal World Safari ( A Famosa-Melaka)-Part 2, 2. Teil des Videos mit Elefantenmassage, auf www.youtube.com. Für 2006 werden vom Resort als Zahl zehn Elefanten bei der Show angegebenElephant Show, auf my88db.com. Daneben sollen die Elefanten auch als "Band" auftretenTour 11 : A Famosa Animal World Safari, auf www.hotelreservation.com.my. Außerdem gibt es (laut Plan) Gelegenheit zum Elefantenreiten sowie zum Füttern der ElefantenAnimal World, auf www.flickr.com, anscheinend auf dem Gelände der Elefantenshow im Anschluss an die ShowElephant Show, auf my88db.com. Eine eigene Elefantenanlage ist auf der Übersicht nicht zu sehen, anscheinend haben die Elefanten aber Gelegenheit zum freien Aufenthalt ("free-roaming") in dem ParkVisit to A-Famosa Animal World Safari, Malacca - 10th September 2002, auf chongkg.blogspot.com, wo sie auch gefüttert werden könnenANIMAL WORLD SAFARI, auf www.impressions.com.my. Der Schwerpunkt der Haltung liegt vorwiegend auf der Vorführung und Bereitstellung der Elefanten für die Besucher. 'Danga Bay Petting Zoo, Johor Bahru' thumb|300px|left|Elefantenbulle im Danga Bay Petting Zoo Neben dem Zoo Johor gibt es in der Haupstadt Johor Bahru des südlichen Sultanates Johor auch einen weiteren Zoo, den "Danga Bay Petting Zoo"Entrance to Petting Zoo, Danga Bay, Foto vom Eingang auf www.flickr.com im Bereich der "Danga Bay", einem Gebiet direkt an der Straße (Meerenge) von Johor gegenüber Singapur im Nordwesten des Stadtzentrums, nahe der heutigen Residenz des Sultans, der Istana Bukit Serene. Der Zoo gehört zum Komplex der "Danga World", zu dem auch ein Themenpark gehört. Der Petting Zoo eröffnete 2007 und soll informativer sein als der StadtzooDanga Bay Petting Zoo, auf www.limsimi.com. Er hält etwa 180 verschiedene TierartenThe Expanding Mini Zoo, Selbstbeschreibung auf www.dangaworld.com. Dazu gehören Tiger, Löwen, Rothandtamarine, Warane und ein ElefantEbd.Danga Bay, auf www.virtualmalaysia.com. Der ausgewachsene, stoßzahntragende Elefantenbulle wird auf wenigen Quadratmetern mit Ketten an den Vorderfüssen und am Hals gehalten, so dass er sich nur wenig bewegen kannLimsimi.com - Full Grown Elephant within metres from you at Danga Bay Petting Zoo, Video auf www.youtube.com. Besucher kommen nah (auf weniger als drei Meter) an ihn heranDanga Bay Petting Zoo, auf www.limsimi.com, und es gibt - wohl wegen der Ketten - keine bullensichere UmzäunungDanga Bay Petting Zoo, Foto auf www.voyageofmylife.com. Der Boden ist aus Beton. Entsprechend dieser Haltung sind die Kommentare von erschütterten BesuchernSprouts, rudders and pygmies, auf emma-castingoff.blogspot.com: "I was feeling guilty after being horrified seeing an elephant chained by the feet at Danga Bay Petting Zoo, only able to take one step."Danga Bay Petting Zoo, auf www.voyageofmylife.com: "We were to visit the Danga Bay Petting Zoo and by far it is one of the most cruel places I’ve ever visited ... The elephant seemed to be the least fortunate by having his two front legs and neck chained to the concrete floor".(MY) FWD Animal Cruelty at Danga Bay Petting Zoo, auf pets.dir.groups.yahoo.com: "Most heartwrenchingly, the elephant was shacked so tightly that he could not move at all inside his pen.". 'Zoo Johor, Johor Bahru' Ein älterer, aber kleiner Zoo im Vergleich zu denen in Melaka, Taiping und bei Kuala Lumpur ist der "Nationalzoo" Zoo Johor des Sultanats Johor im Süden der Malayischen Halbinsel, gegründet 1928 von Sultan Ibrahim. Er ist auch unter dem Namen "Zoo Johor Bahru" anzutreffen, denn er liegt nahe dem Zentrum der Sultanatshauptstadt Johor Bahru (gegenüber dem Staat/der Insel Singapur) an der Jalan Gertak MerahJohor Zoo, auf www.malaysiavacationguide.com. 1960 ging er der als Privatsammlungen gegründete Zoo an den Staat über und öffnete seine Tore 1962 für das allgemeine PublikumJohor Zoo, auf hubpages.com. Die Angaben über die Fläche schwanken zwischen fünf und zwölfeinhalb HectarZoo Johor Bahru, auf www.asiaexplorers.comJohor Zoo, auf www.malaysiavacationguide.com. Es sollen etwa 100 Arten gezeigt werdenThe Forgotten Johor Zoo at Johor Bahru (Part 1), auf j-travel.blogspot.com, darunter auch Elefanten. Die Anlage ist von einem zweifache ummauerten Wassergraben mit gebogenem VerlaufZoo Johor Bahru, Foto auf www.asiaexplorers.com und einer SteinmauerJohor Bahru Zoo, auf www.limsimi.com eingeschlossen. Die Elefanten haben Gelegenheit, sich über den Graben hinweg füttern zu lassen und stehen daher häufiger erwartungsvoll danebenEbd.The Forgotten Johor Zoo at Johor Bahru (Part 1), Elefantenfotos auf j-travel.blogspot.com Laut Bildunterschrift soll ein Elefant auch Besucher mit Wasser bespritzt haben.Johor Bahru Zoo, Foto auf www.virtualmalaysia.com. Im Zoo leben mindestens zwei erwachsene Elefanten (den Bildern nach eher Kühe als Bullen)Johor Bahru Zoo, Foto auf www.limsimi.comZoo Johor Bahru, Foto auf www.asiaexplorers.com. Daneben gibt es aber auch wenigstens zwei Kälber mit Namen Paloh und Jeli, die besonders kinderfreundlich sein sollenZoo features bird and animal shows, auf www.nst.myelephant in johor 1, Video auf www.youtube.com. 'Lok Kawi Wildlife Park, Sabah' Südlich der Hauptstadt Kota Kinabalu des Bundesstaates Sabah liegt der Lok Kawi Wildlife Park. Er wurde erst am 17.02.2007 eröffnet und ist der einzige Tierpark in Malaysia, der Borneo-Elefanten hält, die natürlicherweise im Südosten Sabahs leben. Neben der vor allem heimischen Fauna wie Orang Utans, Sumatra-Nashörnern, Nasenaffen und Malaysia-Tigern hat der Park auch einen botanischen Teil, der auf einem Pfad durch den Dschungel zu bewundern istLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf www.sabahtourism.com. Der Park wird vom Sabah Wildlife Departement betriebenLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf madeinsabah.wordpress.com. Für Freiwillige gibt es die Möglichkeit, sich u.a. um die Elefanten zu kümmern, d.h. etwa die Anlage zu säubern, die Säuglinge zu füttern und zu waschen u.ä.CARE FOR ANIMALS AT LOK KAWI WILDLIFE PARK, auf www.travellersworldwide.com. Auch können Elefanten geritten werdenLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf madeinsabah.wordpress.comLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf www.etawau.com. Die Anlage umfasst neben einem größeren BadebeckenEbd. auch ein hohes, langes Dach, das Schatten spendetLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf madeinsabah.wordpress.comLok Kawi Wildlife Park – newly open “zoo” in Sabah, auf mount-kinabalu-borneo.com. Die Zahl der "Pygmy"-Elefanten liegt vermutlich um die zehn TiereSabah Zoological and Botanical Park in Malaysia, auf www.elephant.seDatabase of the Asian Elephants, Abteilung Asien, Lok Kawi, auf www.asianelephant.net. Ursprünglich waren es fünf Kühe, ein Bulle und zwei Kälber, die aus der Wildnis gerettet worden warenCARE FOR ANIMALS AT LOK KAWI WILDLIFE PARK, auf www.travellersworldwide.com. Daneben sind aber auch schon einige Kälber im Park selbst geboren. Der mehrfache Vater Rocco starb im Februar 2011. Die Borneo-Elefanten sind u.a. an ihrem proportional längeren Schwanz zu erkennenBornean elephants, Foto mit Informationen über die Lok-Kawi-Elefanten auf www.zoochat.com. 'Zoo Melaka' thumb|300px|right|Elefantenshow im Zoo Melaka Im Bundesstaat Melaka (Malakka) in der Nähe der Stadt Melaka gibt es neben der A'Famosa Animal World auch einen Zoo. Wie der Zoo Negara wurde er 1963 eröffnet und wurde 1979 vom Departement für Wildtiere und Nationalparks übernommenMalacca Zoo, auf en.wikipedia.org. Er liegt 13 km außerhalb der Stadt und soll der zweitgrößte Zoo Malaysias nach dem Zoo Negara sein sowie mehr als 1.200 Tiere in über 200 Arten umfassenZoo Melaka, auf www.melaka.net. Auch im Zoo Melaka werden Elefanten gehalten, nach einigen Angaben leben derzeit sechs Elefanten dortMelaka Zoo (Malacca Zoo) in Malaysia, auf www.elephant.se. Einige werden auf einer Homepage vorgestellt: der Bulle Lasah, die Kuh Noni(e), für die auch eine Patenschaft übernommen wurdeSime Darby Plantation Renews Sponsorship Of "Nonie" The Elephant At Melaka Zoo, auf www.simedarby.com, sowie das damalige Bullkalb RioResident Elephants at Melaka zoo, auf members.virtualtourist.com. Ein Bullkalb namens Amid, das aus einem "Themenpark" gerettet wurde, starb im April 2007Zoo awaiting post-mortem results, auf thestar.com.my. Auch im Zoo Melaka wird eine Elefantenshow gezeigtZoo Melaka, Malacca, auf www.malacca-traveltips.com, bei der die Elefanten den Hinterbeinsitz, Zweibeinstand u.ä. vorführen sowie das Ablegen zur SeiteElephant show at Melaka Zoo, auf www.youtube.com. Ebenso können Besucher von einer eigenen Aufstiegstation auf die Elefanten steigen und auf ihnen reitenZOO MELAKA, auf elephantrides.net. Es gibt anscheinend auch eine eigene ElefantenanlageMalacca Zoo, Foto auf www.flickr.comElephant, Foto auf www.worldisround.com. 'Zoo Negara' Der Zoo Negara, der "National-Zoo" Malaysias, liegt im Nordosten der Hauptstadt Kuala Lumpur. Er wurde 1963 eröffnet und hält etwa 400 malaysische und exotische Tierarten. Dazu gehören drei Elefanten, die ursprünglich aus dem Sultanat Pahang stammen. Es handelt sich um den Bullen Teriang und die Kühe Siti und SibolExhibits - Malaysian Elephants, auf www.zoonegaramalaysia.my. Vermutlich insbesondere die beiden Kühe werden auch für zweimal täglich stattfindende Elefantenshows eingesetzt, bei der nicht nur die zum hygienischen und medizinischen Training notwendigen Kommandos ausgeführt werden, sondern darüber hinaus auch für die Elefanten unnatürliche Übungen wie der Hinterbeinstand u.ä.ZOO NEGARA, Zoobericht insbesondere zur Elefantenshow auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Nach einem undatierten PETA-Bericht sollen die beiden Elefanten (anscheinend auch hier die Kühe) auf einer öden und schmutzigen Anlage leben, ihre Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten sind demnach auf einen Baumstamm beschränkt. Einer der Elefanten war dabei an zwei Beinen angekettet und konnte sich nur wenig bewegenZoo Negara: An Out-of-Date Facility, Bericht mit Fotos der Elefantenanlage auf www.petaasiapacific.com. Nach offiziellen Angaben handelt es sich bei Sibol um einen Malaya-Elefanten. Sie hat auch 2002 den bisher einzigen Elefantennachwuchs im Nationalzoo geboren. Ihre Tochter Rani, die auch Tochter des Zoobullen Teriang warSponsorship for Zoo Negara's only bull elephant extended, auf www.jpvpk.gov.my: "Teriang is the father of Rani, the first elephant to be born in captivity in Malaysia but it died two months later in August last year.", kam am 05.06.2002 in einer dramatischen Geburtsaktion zur Welt: Mutter Sibol wurde bei der Geburt unruhig und brachte in Panik eine Mauer zum Einsturz, zugleich verhielt sie sich dem Neugeborenen gegenüber aggressiv. Das Kalb wurde zur Untersuchung und Behandlung von ihr entferntFirst elephant born in captivity in Malaysia injured by mother, auf www.jphpk.gov.my. Zuerst wurde es sogar für tot gehaltenDramatic birth for Zoo Negara’s elephant, auf www.jphpk.gov.my. Obwohl der Gesundheitszustand zunächst gut erschien, ist Rani aber bereits im August 2002 aus unbekannter Ursache gestorbenRani at Negara National Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. 'Zoo Taiping' Der Zoo Taiping oder "'Taman Mergastua Sultan Idris Shah" im Sultanat Perak wurde 1961 gegründet und ist damit der älteste Zoo MalaysiasTaiping Zoo, auf www.asiaexplorers.com. Er ist zugleich der einzige im Norden WestmalaysiasVisit to Taiping Zoo, Malaysia, auf www.travelingape.com. Der Zoo umfasst 140.000 m² und ist gelegen in den Lake Gardens (Taman Tasik), einem großen Park mit Seen, am Fuße des Bukit Larut (Maxwell Hill). Nach Zooangaben werden dort 180 verschiedene Tierarten und 1300 Tiere gezeigt, darunter Tiger, Orang-Utans und FlusspferdeAbout Us, auf www.zootaiping.gov.my. Es gibt eine "Nachtsafari" am Abend. Elefanten sollen seit der Eröffnung 1967 gehalten worden seinSomething to trumpet about, auf thestar.com.my. Die Tiere werden vom Zoo als "Malayan Elephants" bezeichnetMammals - Malayan Elephant, auf www.zootaiping.gov.my. 1967 traf der Bulle Awang Majlis im Zoo ein, der aus einer Falle in der Region um die Stadt Grik (Gerik) gerettet worden war. Er starb 2003Something to trumpet about, auf thestar.com.my. 1991 wurden drei Jungtiere einer "randalierenden" Elefantenherde bei Sungai Siput eingefangen, mit denen später gezüchtet werden konnte, darunter der junge Bulle Setia, der der Vater der im Zoo geborenen Kälber wurde. Bisher kamen dort vier Kuhkälber zur Welt, was den Zoo zu einem der erfolgreichsten in der Elefantenzucht in Malaysia machte. Die Elefanten werden im direkten Kontakt gehalten, der Bulle kommt allerdings während der Musth an die Kette. Derzeit leben sieben Elefanten im Zoo Taiping, neben dem Bullen Setia seine drei Töchter Matang, Selama und TepengAnd Tepeng makes a smashing 4 for Taiping, auf findarticles.com (die älteste, Larut, starb 2004) sowie deren Mütter Jaya, Jalong und BeraSomething to trumpet about, auf thestar.com.myTaiping Zoo and Night Safari Malaysia in Malaysia, auf www.elephant.se. Literatur *Renate und Stefan Loose: Malaysia, Brunei und Singapore, 13. vollständig überarbeitete Auflage, Ostfildern 2011 (Stefan Loose Travel-Handbücher). Weblinks *Elephants in Malaysia, Länderinformation auf www.eleaid.com. *Mohd. Shariff Daim: The care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia, Informationen zu Elefanten auf der Malaiischen Halbinsel auf www.fao.org. *Population of Asian elephants discovered in Malaysian park, Artikel zur Erhebung im Taman Negara auf news.mongabay.com. *Conservation importance of Borneo’s Pygmy elephants, Informationen des WWF zur Bedeutung der Borneo-Elefanten auf www.wwf.org.my. *Borneo Pygmy Elephant at LKWP, Informationen zu den Borneo-Elefanten auf lostborneo.wordpress.com. Einzelnachweise